


boss bitches

by wybiegowritey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Hip Hop, M/M, also pls be nice its been years since ive done hip hop, hip hop is hard, look hinata just cant get freezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wybiegowritey/pseuds/wybiegowritey
Summary: The dance team is getting ready to show off their hip hop dance moves, but Hinata can't get the freeze down. Kageyama offers to help.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	boss bitches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [immolationfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immolationfox/gifts).



> yes i wrote this fic for my bf. what of it.

“Five, six, seven, eight!” Ukai- _sensei_ pressed play on Doja Cat’s _Boss Bitch_ , uncaring if anyone on the dance team was ready or not. With little delay, the team started, Hinata and Nishinoya front and center. They locked movements and finger tut as the rest of the team slowly spread out in front of the mirror. Hinata and Noya crossed their feet and turned, spinning to the floor.

_“WHOA-AH!”_

Hinata tripped over himself as the beat dropped, falling on his butt. The chorus still went on as Ukai- _sensei_ walked across the room. _I’m a bitch, I’m a boss, I’m a bitch and a boss and I sh--_

“Hinata, first of all, are you okay?” he asked, not leaving room for any awkward, deafening silence. With Noya’s help, Hinata pushed himself to his feet and nodded. “ _Okay_ , but this is the fourth time you’ve messed up that freeze. Fake it til you make it for now, we’ll get it some other time. Maybe Kageyama can help.”

Internally, Hinata cursed himself. Unless he absolutely had to, he didn’t want to _fake it til he made it_ or _mark it._ He didn’t want to half-ass it. He wanted to go all out and shine as one of the dancers who were front and center. Of course, he wasn’t opposed to getting help, especially from Kageyama (he was the best at freezes, after all).

Outwardly, Hinata nodded and they started from the top. Instead of the airchair, he did a baby freeze, sticking his leg in the air and almost nailing Noya above the nose. During breaks they practiced their parts together and kept each other warmed up. 

After class, Hinata sat down on the bench, gathering his things together as Nishinoya and Tanaka were waiting for Kiyoko to finish her lesson. Kiyoko went to the same studio as them, but she did ballet, rather than hip hop.

“Tell me what’s up with the freeze,” Kageyama demanded, scaring Hinata. He was ungodly amazing at doing freezes. He shouldered his bag, waiting for a response. “Let me see if I can help, idiot.”

“I can’t get the airchair,” Hinata grumbled, crossing his arms. “It’s really frustrating. I keep either tripping myself, or leaning, or something. I don’t know.”

Kiyoko walked out of the ballet studio, promptly ignoring the boys and sitting next to Hinata to change out of her pointe shoes and into street shoes. Kageyama mulled over Hinata’s concern and then suggested meeting him at the dance studio an hour before class the next day.

“Oooh~! Kageyama’s gonna meet Hinata in the dance room _alone_!” Tsukishima joked from down the hall. Without a word, Kageyama grabbed one of Kiyoko’s pointe shoes from her bag and hucked it towards his head, but Tanaka was in the way. He caught it gracefully, handing the silky, light pink shoe back to his crush.

Before Tanaka could lecture him, Kageyama grabbed the back of Hinata’s shirt and dragged him outside. “Warm up before we see each other tomorrow,” he said harshly before getting on his bike.

“Okay! Bye-bye!” Hinata shouted. Kageyama rolled his eyes and went down the hill. Hinata found his own bike and unlocked it. It could’ve been the heat from the studios, or Tsukishima’s comment, but Hinata could have sworn he saw the barest pink appear on Kageyama’s cheeks.

***

The next day, Hinata arrived a little more than an hour early to the studio, warming up his legs and torso inside. Kageyama walked in not too long after, and made Hinata show him the airchair.

“Do you normally put all your weight into your fingers?” Kageyama asked after a while. Hinata shook his head, but Kageyama wasn’t convinced. He had him do the baby freeze, and judging from the look on Kageyama’s face, he suddenly knew what Hinata was doing wrong. “You aren’t putting your weight on your palms, you’re putting them in your fingers--which is a stupid thing to do, dumbass! It hurts your fingers more and it’s hard to balance on. No wonder the airchair is hard for you! Watch me.”

Kageyama then demonstrated how to do the freezes correctly, and Hinata copied him, spreading his hands out so his palms touched the floor. It took a few tries to balance correctly and consistently, but he got it down and, exactly as Kageyama said, it felt so much better. 

They took a break before class started, and Hinata opened his waterbottle. “Thanks, Kageyama,” he said, gulping down a third of his bottle. “You were a big help.”

Kageyama looked away. “You’re welcome, dumbass. But if I see you do that shit during class I’ll smack you upside the head.”

“Counting on it,” Hinata joked.

After the whole class warmed up, they began from the top, and Hinata finally hit the airchair on the beat drop, and the entire group moved on with the dance smoothly. Ukai-sensei was ecstatic, congratulating everyone on their good work.

After class, Hinata unlocked his bike and climbed on, catching up with Kageyama so they could bike home together.

**Author's Note:**

> hii please be nice about hip hop it's been a while since i've done it! if you liked it, leave a kudos and a comment and follow me on tumblr, @wybiegowritey!
> 
> also, thank u alex for beta reading <3! bottom tiddies for the win.


End file.
